


Tired of Peaches

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie Hammer in Love, Bittersweet, CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, References to The Peach Scene (Call Me By Your Name)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: "Do you ever grow tired of signing peaches?"How can Armie tell the interviewer that every time he is handed one, he is reminded of that day?
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2020





	Tired of Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Written for the [CMBYN Drabble Challenge](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/635334041414008832/cmbyn-drabble-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'First Times'.  
> Combined with [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Peachy'.

Although the set had been closed for the filming of the peach scene, Armie had been allowed to be there for it. He had watched on in silence, completely fascinated by Timothée. By this beautiful young man, lying there, pretending to pleasure himself with the use of a piece of fruit.

It easily could have become a joke, but instead it had been sensual, beautiful even, and Armie hadn’t been able to stop staring at him, his heart racing, a feeling in the pit of his stomach which he couldn’t quite place.

It hadn’t been until everyone else had left, to give Timothée some time after filming something so intense, that Armie had realised just what seeing him like that had done to him.

He had found himself blushing at the sight of the peach’s juice glistening on Timothée’s chest. He had found himself picturing him, lying there, touching himself. The sounds he was making…

Timothée had seemed to notice Armie’s newfound awkwardness, because he had jokingly pulled him down onto the mattress. It had started off as a playful rolling around, as had happened so many times before, but this time it had ended with Timothée pinned down on his back, Armie on top of him, panting. Hard. Wanting nothing more than to kiss his co-star.

Timothée had been the first to make a move, the elation and relief of having gotten the scene over with, making him feeling just that little braver. It had made him dare to kiss Armie, to touch him in ways he could have only dreamt of before that day.

Armie snaps out of his thoughts, as the interviewer repeats their question. Does he ever grow tired of fans asking him to sign peaches?

How can he tell her that every time he is handed one, he is reminded of that day? That he is reminded of Timothée, of the way his mouth had tasted, the way his touch had felt? That it reminds him of the first time they had made love? That his heart skips a beat, every time he is handed a peach, because it brings back the memory of falling in love?

That he will happily sign the damned things until the end of time, because those memories are all that he has left now?

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
